


Night walk

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Dual of the Fate의 속편입니다.</p><p>2. 속편 첫번째 장입니다. 나머지 이어지는 내용은 회지에서 확인해주세요 :)</p><p>3. Night walk는 가제입니다. 그냥 사용할 수도 있구요...ㅎㅎㅎ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night walk

**Author's Note:**

> 일정이 빠듯한 관계로 퇴고가 제대로 이뤄지지 않았습니다. ㅠ__ㅠ 그냥 참고용으로 봐 주세요 8ㅅ8

제다이 오더는 산더미 같은 뒷수습에 바빠지기 시작했다. 남아있는 제국세력들을 견제하고, 투항해오는 행성들을 분류하고 처리하느라 평의회는 눈코 뜰새 없이 일에 매달렸다. 요다는 대부분의 권한을 공화국에 일임했다. 그 속에 섞인 의미를 깨달은 오르가나는 홀로 프로젝터 넘어 이해심 섞인 깊은 시선을 던졌다. 그들은 이제 돌아가야 했다. 집으로. 코러산트로. 무너진 사원으로. 훼손된 함선들을 수리하고 다친 사람들을 치료하며 귀환 준비를 속행한다.

아나킨은 박타 탱크에서 나온 후 많이 회복되었지만 깊은 상처가 남아 다시 한 번 더 탱크에 잠겨야 했다. 오비완은 잠시 시간을 내어 옛 제자를 찾아갔지만 투명한 원통 안에 깊이 잠든 남자의 모습을 본 것이 전부였다. 아나킨의 포스는 많이 안정되어 있었다. 하지만 양 다리와 팔에 강제로 심겨진 시스의 크리스탈은 제거하지 못했고, 수술을 진행하려면 코러산트의 메디컬 센터를 이용하는 쪽이 더 나았기 때문에 치료는 미뤄졌다. 

탱크에서 나와 회복실에서 깨어난 청년은 의료 드로이드의 안내로 천천히 자신의 병실로 돌아갔다. 낡은 함선 안은 복잡했다. 모든 것이 완벽했던 이제큐터와 비교하면 헛웃음이 날 지경이다. 군데군데 푹푹 파인 바닥과 낡은 격벽. 겨우 고쳐 사용하고 있는 것이 분명한 기계 장치들. 쉴새 없이 이동되는 환자들... 그는 복도 구석에서 울고 있는 여성과 그 곁에 앉아 망연히 바깥을 보고 있는 남자를 발견했다. 흔한 풍경이다. 치료받던 동료가 죽었던가, 누군가의 부고를 전해 들었을 테다. 저항군의 사망은 흔한 일이었다. 행성 하나가 통째로 날아가는 일이 다반사로 벌어지던 은하다. 군인 몇 명의 사망은 일도 아니었다. 그런 것을 아무렇지도 않게 여기며 살았었다. 지난 2년간. 자신의 손에 수십억 명의 피를 묻혀왔었다. 그것에 대한 죄책감도 느끼지 않았다. 그런 곳에서 살았다. 지금과는- 너무 다른 곳이었다.

주변을 감싼 포스는, 이곳이 제다이 오더의 중심지라는 것을 여실히 보여주었다. 슬픔과 괴로움이 있지만, 차분하고 고요한 포스가 흐르는 곳. 과거를 떠올린다. 처음 코러산트에 도착했을 때 자신은 무엇을 느꼈던가. 편안함? 안도감? 따뜻함? 그건 아니다. 그것을 오비완에게 구하기는 했었다. 하지만, 그곳을 자신의 집이라고... 진심으로 생각했는지는 확신이 서지 않았다. 아나킨은 자신이 코러산트에 머물렀던 것은, 그곳에서 수련생활을 이어왔던 것은 결국 오비완 케노비 때문이었다는 결론을 내렸다. 쓴웃음 짓는다. 뒤틀린 욕심 하나로 모든 것이 망가졌다. 이제와 돌이키면 기막힐 정도의 결과. 은하 전체를 지탱하던 공화국은 물론, 제다이 오더까지 뿌리 채 흔들렸다. 이어 죄 없는 사람들이... 너무나도 많아 뭐라 표현할 수 없는 수 많은 사람들이 죽어야 했다. 한 사람의 광기로 인해.

나는-

아나킨은 자문했다.

살아도 괜찮은 걸까.

남자의 진푸른 눈동자는 아직도 흐느끼고 있는 여성을 향해 있었다. 그녀가 왜 울고 있는지, 누굴 잃었는지, 어떤 일을 겪었는지 알 수 없다. 공감해 줄 수도 없고, 그럴 자격도 없다. 때문에 생각한다. 그녀의 눈물의 8할 이상은 자신 탓일 거라고. 저 사람이 알지도 못하는 아나킨 스카이워커라는 남자 때문에. 그리고 어딘가, 자신이 모르는 수천억의 사람들이 눈물로 밤을 지새우고 가슴을 쥐어뜯으며 고통스러워했을 것이다. 아나킨은 느리게 눈을 깜빡였다. 눈시울이 뻐근해져 왔지만 깊이 감는 것으로 대신한다. 할 수 있는 것은 없었다. 그래서 그는 다시 한 번 더 생각했다.

난, 살아도 괜찮은 걸까.

 

 

 

병실에서 눈을 떴을 땐 은하 표준 시간으로 저녁이었다. 바다색 LED가 2에서 3으로 바뀌는 것을 무거운 시선으로 지켜본다. 18시 23분. 아나킨은 침대 옆에 놓인 작은 테이블 위에 스프와 빵이 올려져 있는 것을 확인했다. 표면이 거칠고 투박한 그것은 이제큐터 안에서 거들떠도 안보던 고급 음식과는 비교도 안될 정도로 초라했다. 식어가는 스프는 풍겨 나오는 향기로 보건대 별 맛 없을 것이다. 그가 파악했던 저항군의 물자상태로 봤을 때 이 식사는 상당히 신경 쓴 메뉴였다. 배 안에 프로틴 캡슐이 얼마나 남아있는지는 모르지만, 이 정도의 식사를 쉬 즐길 수 없다는 것 정도는 알고 있었다. 무거운 몸을 일으킨다. 그냥 두면 버려지게 될 테니 자신의 위장 안으로 넣어야 했지만 손을 뻗을 수가 없었다. 오비완의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 남자를 이제큐터 안으로 끌고 들어왔을 때 확인했던 바싹 마른 뺨을 생각한다. 의료 드로이드가 보여준 바이탈 기록은 형편없었다. 그야말로 포스의 힘과 정신력으로 버텨가는 중이었던 오비완의 몸 상태는 엉망진창 그 자체였다. 그 이후 얼데란에서 만났던 펠도, 눈 앞에서 죽은 틸레도, 이제큐터에 들어온 평의회 멤버들도... 모두 좋은 모습은 아니었다.

갑자기 문이 열렸다. 놀란 아나킨이 시선을 들자 낡은 갈색 로브에 감싸인 작은 마스터는 당황한 옛 제자의 모습에 덩달아 표정을 무너트렸다.

"아, 미안하구나. 자고 있을 거라 생각해서..."

"괜찮아요..."

손을 흔들며 이야기하자 오비완은 조심스레 그를 바라봤고, 조용히 발걸음을 옮겼다. 남자의 눈이 식어가는 식사에 닿는다.

"입맛이 없는 게냐?"

아나킨은 시선을 떨군다. 우물쭈물 대답했다.

"네, 별로..."

오비완은 얇은 접시를 들었고, 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"다 식었구나. 덥혀 줄테니 기다리렴."

"저, 마스..."

눈이 닿았다. 아나킨은 쉬 말을 잇지 못했다. 마스터라는 평범한 호칭이 이렇게 입에 올리기 어려울 줄은 몰랐다. 그렇게 부를 자격이 있는지 싶다. 청년은 입술을 깨물었다. 다시 시선을 얇은 시트로 떨군 남자가 이야기했다.

"...생각이 없어서요..."

잠시 병실은 조용해졌지만, 이내 오비완의 부츠 소리가 울렸다. 그는 낮은 찬장을 열어 납작한 그릇을 꺼내고는 포트를 덥혀 뜨거운 물을 끓였다. 스프를 작은 그릇에 옮겨 담는다. 달그락거리는 소리. 제다이 마스터는 말없이 걸쭉한 음식을 덥혔고 쟁반에 담아 옛 제자의 곁으로 다가왔다. 잠깐 머뭇대던 남자는 손을 뻗어 시트를 정리해주고는 침대 위에 걸터앉았다. 갑작스런 접근에 당황한 아나킨의 어깨가 굳는 것을 보며 쓴 미소를 짓는다.

"일단 식사부터 하자."

거친 빵을 뜯어 스프에 푹 적신 오비완은 그것을 수저에 얹어 들었다. 아나킨의 눈썹이 묘하게 일그러진 것을 보며 싱긋 미소짓는다.

"안 그러면 안 먹을 거 아니냐."

아나킨은 결국 손을 뻗어 수저를 받아 들었다. 손 끝이 닿는다. 그 애틋한 체온. 필사적으로 자신을 내리누른다. 가만히 음식을 삼켰다. 예상대로 맛은 형편없었다. 조용히 씹어 삼키고 있는 모습을 보며 오비완이 이야기했다.

"맛 없지?"

기막히다는 듯 올려다보는 옛 제자를 보며 개구진 미소를 짓는다.

"구할 수 있는 가장 훌륭한 환자식이었어. 봐주렴."

조용히 식사를 하는 와중 기체에 독특한 부유감이 느껴졌다. 익숙한 감각이다. 아나킨의 시선이 들렸다. 오비완은 천장을 올려다보다 고개를 끄덕였다.

"도착한 것 같구나."

동시에 컴링크의 호출음이 울렸다. 오비완은 스위치를 눌렀고, 컵에 물을 따라 아나킨에게 건넸다.

"네, 마스터 윈두."

"도착했네. 지금 어딘가?"

"아나킨과 함께 있습니다. 격납고로 가겠습니다."

"알겠네."

통신이 끊어진다. 오비완이 이야기한다.

"식사 도중인데, 아무래도 빨리 준비해야겠구나. 뭔가 챙길 게 있을까?"

"아뇨..."

남자의 눈이 질문하는 것을 깨달은 오비완은 손을 뻗어 닫힌 창을 열었다. 부드럽게 밀려나는 창 너머 찬란한 노을이 지는 창공이 드러난다. 하늘을 수 놓는 반짝이는 공중차선. 아나킨의 눈이 동그랗게 열렸다.

"그래, 코러산트에 도착했어. 이제 집에 온거야."

 

 

 

격납고에서는 한참 사람들과 짐이 내려가는 중이었다. 힐러들과 환자들은 포트 저편에서 무언가를 하고 있었고, 램프 아래쪽엔 평의회 멤버들과 반갑게 인사를 나누고 있는 오르가나와 그 측근들이 있다. 오비완은 아나킨과 함께 도크로 내려가는 도중 의장의 감격 어린 환대를 맞았다. 베일은 양 팔을 크게 벌리고 달려와 오비완을 꽉 끌어안았다. 두 사람은 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않고 세게 안은 채 서로의 무사를 확인했다. 이내 몸을 떼어낸 의장은 흔들리는 시선으로 오비완을 내려다봤다.

"늘 당신의 안전을 빌었습니다. 왜 사람들이 신을 찾는지 2년간 뼈아프게 깨달았지요."

오비완은 장난스럽게 미소 지었다.

"조만간 제게 포교활동을 하시겠군요."

"기대하셔도 좋습니다."

서로를 바라보며 환하게 미소 지은 두 사람은 다시 한 번 더 포옹했다. 오르가나는 이내 뒤편에 선 젊은 기사를 발견했다. 다가가 아나킨의 두 손을 부여잡은 의장이 이야기했다.

"나이트 스카이워커. 무사 귀환을 환영합니다. 팰퍼틴을 진압하는데 큰 도움을 주셨다지요. 이전 홀로넷을 통해 당신의 거짓 부고를 접해 듣고 정말 하늘이 무너지는 줄 알았습니다."

어색한 표정의 청년을 바라보며 오르가나가 말을 이었다.

"분명 제가 그랬잖습니까. 멋진 기사가 되실 거라고요. 앞으로 공화국을 잘 부탁 드립니다. 여러분 덕분에 은하가 살아남았고, 또 앞으로도 많은 도움을 필요로 할 겁니다."

의장은 재빨리 덧붙였다.

"곧 사원으로 지원 물자가 도착 할 겁니다. 끊어진 전기 케이블을 잇는 공사를 하라고 지시해 두었습니다. 아마 정상 가동되지 않을까 싶은데... 확인하진 못했습니다. 문제가 있다면 언제든 제게 연락해주세요."

그는 곁에서 대화를 듣고 있는 오비완을 향해 이야기했다.

"제 컴링크 번호는 그대로니까요. 공화국에서 여러분을 마음껏 도울 수 있도록 꼭 부탁 드립니다. 할 수 있는 모든 지원을 하고 싶습니다."

"말씀에 감사 드립니다, 오르가나 의장님."

반갑게 웃으며 떠나는 의장을 보던 오비완은 아나킨이 아무 말도 하지 않고 있다는 걸 깨달아 시선을 돌렸다. 청년은 사원을 보고 있었다. 부러진 타워와 까맣게 그을린 흔적이 남은 건물을. 아나킨은 폐허가 되어버린 사원보다 더 심한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 마치 세상이 무너지는 모습을 직접 본 것처럼. 포스가 산산 조각나 바닥에 흩어지는 것이 느껴진다. 오비완은 손을 들어 옛 제자의 어깨를 꾹 잡아 쥐었다. 슬픔에 묻힌 진파랑의 눈동자가 자신을 향한다. 스승은 부드럽게 미소 지어주었다. 어떤 심정일지 조금은 알 수 있다. 하지만 계속 그것에 잡혀있을 순 없다. 다행스럽게도 평의회는 아나킨을 다시 받아들였고, 기사로 임명하기까지 했다. 남자를 도울 사람은 얼마든지 있었다. 곧 회복될 것이다. 그래야만 했다. 자신이 그렇게 만들것이다. 금발의 제다이는 옛 제자의 팔을 부드럽게 쓸면서 앞으로 걷기 시작했다.

 

 

 

살아남은 자의 줄이 길게 이어졌다. 사원 동쪽의 플랫폼에서 측면 입구를 잇고 있는 다리는 여러 곳이 부서져 있었기 때문에 그들은 긴 거리를 돌아가야만 했다. 먼저 움직이고 있는 힐러들과 환자들의 안전을 위해 평의회 멤버 몇몇이 전면에 섰다. 다리 하단부를 차지하고 있던 격납고는 전쟁의 참상을 고스란히 안은 채 보존되고 있었다. 부서진 스타파이터들과 드로이드. 까맣게 부패해 바닥에 엉겨 붙은 유골들. 무너진 격벽과 설치물들. 부랑자들이 있었는지 락커로 저급한 문구가 쓰여진 장소도 심심찮게 보였다. 걱정스러운 눈으로 주변을 둘러보는 사람들을 이끌고 윈두는 사원 측면 입구에 도착했다. 

버튼을 눌렀지만 열리지 않아 킷이 세이버를 꺼내 들어 통제 패널위에 내리 꽂았다. 노랗게 발광하는 금속 판 안으로 밀려 들어간 플라즈마 기둥은 내부 기기를 녹이고, 파손시켰고 이내 입구는 힘없이 벌어졌다. 윈두와 세이시가 손을 끼워 넣고 강하게 당긴다. 무겁고 둔중한 소음과 함께 입구가 열렸다. 이내 가만히 밀려나오는 탁한 공기. 내부는 어두웠다. 전기 공급이 제대로 이뤄지지 않는 것 같았다. 세이시가 전면에 섰다.

"통제실에 가보지. 케이블 연결만 제대로 되어 있다면 불 밝히는 것 정도는 어떻게 할 수 있을 것 같군."

"부탁 드립니다."

"조명이 복구되면 1차적으로 메디컬 센터에 전력 공급을 시도할거야."

"네, 그 다음으로는 보안 설비 쪽으로 부탁 드립니다."

"그렇게 하지."

세이시는 라이트 세이버를 꺼내 들었다. 초록 불빛이 주변을 어스름하게 밝힌다. 초로의 제다이 마스터는 성큼성큼 내부를 향해 걸어 들어갔다. 윈두도 라이트 세이버를 꺼냈다. 뒤편을 향해 이야기한다.

"각자 주변을 밝힐 수 있는 것을 꺼내십시오."

이어 행렬은 다시 조용한 이동을 시작했다. 허공을 떠도는 파랑과 초록의 불빛, 할로 램프의 노란 색이 허공을 비췄다. 때로는 무너진 벽을, 때로는 오랜 시간 방치되어 말라붙은 시체를, 때로는 썩어있는 고인 물을 보여준다. 공조가 가동될 리 없었으니 내부의 공기는 탁하다 못해 악취가 진동하고 있었다. 힐러들은 환자의 상태가 나빠질까 걱정되었는지 그들의 입에 산소 마스크를 씌웠다.

물에 젖은 계단을 올라가고, 어두운 복도를 지나 한참을 걷고 있는데 갑자기 등이 하나 둘씩 밝혀지기 시작했다. 이내 케이블과 연결된 모든 전등에 불이 들어오고, 주변의 모습이 드러나자 사람들의 표정이 딱딱하게 굳어졌다. 그들이 서 있는 곳은 대회랑 인근이었다. 단단한 대리석 바닥 위엔 오랜 시간 방치된 시체들이 가득 널려있었다. 일부 기사들은 주먹을 잡아 쥐었고, 몇몇 여성들은 눈물을 떨구었다. 아나킨은 그것 모두를 바라보며 서서히 숨이 조여 드는 듯한 기분을 느껴야 했다. 왜 자신이 이 곳에 있는지 이해할 수 없었다. 왜 자신이 살아서, 하필이면 제다이 사원에 돌아왔는지. 그것도 모자라 평의회는 그에게 기사서임을 하겠다고 이야기했었다. 아니, 실제로 멤버들은 아나킨을 '나이트 스카이워커'라고 부르고 있다. 공공연히 기사 취급이다. 덕분에 오더 내부는 물론 공화국 측의 사람들도 아나킨을 '나이트'라고 부르는데 서슴없었다. 불합리하다고 느꼈다. 자신은 기사가 아니었다. 아니, 이 곳에 설 자격도 없는 사람이었다. 마땅히 살해당해 거리에 전시되어야 할 악마였다. 그런데도 오더는 그를 용서했다. 스스로는 자신을 용서하지 못했는데, 피해자가 먼저 용서해 버린 것이다.

문득 누군가의 손길이 느껴졌다. 아나킨의 로브를 잡은 오비완이었다. 옛 스승은 깊은 시선을 던졌고, 그를 이끌어 걷기 시작했다. 어느새 사람들은 윈두의 뒤를 따라 대회랑을 향해 움직이던 차였다. 입안이 마른다. 청년은 힘들게 발걸음을 옮겼다. 절단부위에 끼어있는 시스의 크리스탈이 느껴진다. 단순한 광물인 그것에 피가 흐르고, 혈관이 붙어 자신에게 연결된 기분이었다. 검은 피가 다리를 타고 올라온다. 정맥을 따라 심장에 다시 스며든 그것은 대동맥을 따라 온 몸으로 이동될 테다. 아주 가는 모세 혈관까지. 작은 세포까지. 모든 것을 검게 물들일 것이다. 벗어나려 발버둥쳐도 최소단위까지 더러워져버린 스스로가 구제받을 길 따윈 없을 테다. 이미 모든 것이 역겨운 존재가 되어버렸으니까. 자신의 심장은 그렇게 살아있는 것이었다. 죽은 사람들의 피로. 그 가족들의 고통으로. 사람들의 절규 어린 울음 소리로.

앞쪽에서 컴링크 호출음이 울렸다. 윈두가 그것을 받는다. 세이시의 음성이 들려 왔다.

\- 메디컬 센터의 전력 복구가 끝났네. 곧 보안 장치가 가동될 거야. 완벽하진 않겠지만.

\- 수고하셨습니다.

\- 거주구 내 전력도 복구됐어. 공조는 아직이지만, 불 정도는 들어올 걸세.

\- 저흰 곧 거주구에 도착합니다. 힐러들과 환자들은 센터로 보내겠습니다.

이어 윈두의 목소리가 낮게 울렸다. 그는 힐러들에게 메디컬 센터의 상황을 알렸다. 몇몇 지원단 사람들과 기사들이 환자들의 이동을 돕는다. 한 무리의 사람들이 빠져 나가자 윈두는 다시 거주구를 향해 걸음을 옮겼다. 어디를 가던 시체와 무너진 시설물이 가득했다. 천장이 무너진 곳도 종종 보인다. 기사들은 말없이 사원 중앙을 통과했다. 이내 거주구가 나타났다. 지금까지와 다를 게 없는 풍경에 몇몇 기사들은 낮게 한숨 쉬었다. 이대로라면 쉬는 것도 녹록치 않아 보인 탓이다. 윈두는 걸음을 멈추고 뒤돌아 섰다.

"적당히 쉴 수 있는 곳을 찾으십시오. 아마 오늘 밤 공조설비가 복구되는 건 어려울 테니 꽤 추울 겁니다. 함선에서 가져온 약간의 물자가 있으니 필요한 분은 지원단 담당자에게 연락하십시오. 내일부터 할 일이 많을 테니 푹 쉬시길."

서로 인사를 주고받은 기사들이 이방저방을 기웃거리며 쉴 만한 곳을 찾기 시작했다. 윈두와 요다는 이전 묵었던 곳을 향해 걸었다. 오비완 역시 2년 전 아나킨과 함께 묵었던 숙소를 향해 움직였다. 익숙한 복도의 모습에 가슴이 북받쳐 오른다. 심각한 피해를 입고 희생도 많이 따랐지만 결국 오더는 이 곳으로 돌아올 수 있었다. 금발의 제다이 마스터는 눈에 익은 길을 따라 걸었고, 이내 과거의 숙소를 발견하자 반가운 마음에 걸음을 빨리 했다. 손을 뻗어 문을 열자 드러난 내부는 생각보다 심각하지 않았다. 오비완은 미소를 지으며 뒤돌아봤다. 아나킨은 어둠 속에 조용히 서있었다.

"다행이야. 우리 방은 아직 쓸 수 있을 것 같구나."

안 쪽으로 들어간다. 벽에 블라스터 자국이 붙어 있고, 공조가 돌지 않아 공기는 탁했지만- 총탄 흔적은 쉬는데 어떤 지장도 주지 않고, 공기는 환기하면 그만이다. 오비완은 손을 뻗어 창을 열었다. 저녁 특유의 차고 맑은 공기가 밀려 들어왔다. 침실을 바라본다. 먼지가 쌓여 있지만 침대는 꽤 멀쩡해 보였다. 거실 소파도 한 쪽이 무너져 있지만 나중에 고치면 될 것이다. 아나킨은 손재주가 좋으니 금방 수리할 수 있겠지. 문득 시선을 돌린다. 옛 제자는 여전히 복도에 서 있었다.

"아나킨? 들어오지 않고 왜..."

이마를 가린 곱슬 머리가 들린다. 젊은 청년은 무겁게 가라앉은 시선을 던졌다. 그것에 불안함을 느낀 오비완이 문가로 다가갔다. 동시에 아나킨의 남자다운 입술이 열렸다.

"전... 다른 쉴 곳을 찾아보겠습니다."

오비완은 잠시 옛 제자의 말을 이해하지 못했다. 눈을 깜빡인다. 그 와중 청년의 머리가 깊이 숙여 졌다. 그리곤 조용히 오른편 복도로 걸어 들어갔다. 오비완은 다급히 목소리를 높였다.

"잠깐, 아나킨!"

무거운 시선이 뒤편을 향한다. 무언가 말하려는 스승의 말을 끊고 그가 이야기했다.

"다른 곳에 있고 싶어서요. 그럼, 쉬세요."

명확한 거절의 말에 오비완은 아무것도 하지 못하고 조용히 그곳을 떠나는 남자의 뒷모습을 바라봤다. 전혀 예상하지 못한 행동에 어떻게 대처해야 좋을지 아무것도 떠오르지 않았다. 원래 계획은 이것이 아니었다. 두 사람만의 장소에 돌아가 오랜 시간 나누지 못한 이야기를 하고, 서로의 팔에 안겨 따뜻한 밤을 지내려 했었다. 옛 제자의 긴 로브 자락이 흔들리고, 복도를 돌아 사라졌다. 낮게 울리는 부츠소리가 멀어진다. 오비완은 추운 복도에 서서 오랜 시간 아나킨이 사라진 곳을 망연히 보고 있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 흐흐... ^__ㅠ 읽어주셔서 감사합니다. 엉성한 외전이라 죄송합니다!  
> 2\. 현재 외전은 다 썼고(총 7개 챕터) 퇴고중입니다. 단편으로 짧은 추가 외전을 쓰고 있는데, 진도가 잘 안빠지네요 ^__ㅠ  
> 3\. 파트1부터 천천히 맞춤법 수정부터 퇴고까지 조금씩 진행중인데 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 분량이 너무 많아서 죽을맛이예요.  
> 밤잠을 줄여서라도 다 할게요 ㅠ_ㅠ 기다려주시는 분들이 계셔서 막 황송하고 죄송하고 그렇습니다... 크흡... ㅠ_ㅠ  
> 4\. 회지 예약해주신분들, 현장구매 수량신청 해주신분들 감사합니다!
> 
>  
> 
> *) 추가 (16.01.12) : DotF는 16년 8월 15일에 열리는 디페 쩜오디 행사에 재판 될 예정입니다.  
> 트위터 : https://twitter.com/eaintdarkside  
> 홈페이지 : http://eaintdarkside.wix.com/eaint
> 
> DotF 홈페이지도 따로 제작 예정이니 참고해주세요. :) 고맙습니다!


End file.
